


The Hunt

by Roguenamedevyn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Perc'ahlia Vaction prompt, Werewolf, because why not, blood mention, in the clearing of woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguenamedevyn/pseuds/Roguenamedevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox Machina went to hunt for bandits outside of Emon. Upon discovering the bandits already...butchered, the party realizes that something more sinister may reside in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Vax’s dark form went flying past Keyleth and he hit the ground with a hard thud.

“This was _supposed_ to be an easy job, Grog!”

The ringing of a gunshot broke the beginnings of the conversation as the massive werewolf bolted to the trees, the bullet splintering limbs in its power.

“Percy, drive it to the pit!”

Steadying his hand, he aimed at the creature’s head once more and shot the branch next to it, in hopes to steer it in the right direction. The branch shattered and the wolf ducked down and bolted in the opposite direction of the trap.

“Damn it!”

Keyleth’s hair flew around her face as she tried to craft a vine wall to block its escape. The wolf quickly spun around the vines, narrowly avoiding it.

Vax sprinted in the woods, Grog at his heels.

“Plan B! Percival and Grog, divert its attention and get it back to the trap. Scanlan, Keyleth I need you two with me!”

Bigby’s hand illuminated the area next to Scanlan as Scanlan shot back,

“Aren’t we on like plan AA at this point?”

Ignoring the banter, Percy tore through the woods after the werewolf, Grog splitting away from him to help flank the beast. Branches reached out and tore at Percy’s clothes, hair, and face as he raced through. A root managed to trip Percy.

“Shit,” he yelped as he face-planted into the soft ground.

Grumbling, he stood up and silently wished Vex’ahlia was with them.

_At least she could say something to lighten the mood. And to help me navigate the damn woods._

Their favored ranger came down with something roughly five days ago and has been holed up in her room since. She’s even turned Vax and Pike away for any help. Tired of being harassed by her brother’s content hovering, she demanded that they go out on a mission or something so she could get a moment of rest. Trinket then went on guard duty and growled at anyone who got close to her door. Vax couldn’t even tempt the loyal bear to allow any intrusion.

They hadn’t even been out for a werewolf. The city guard gave them a simple job-clean out some roadside bandits that had been harassing travelers. Eagerly, they obliged. Vex was right, they needed to get out and let her rest. When they arrived at alleged site of the bandits, they were met with the stench of fresh blood and death. The caravan that the bandits operated out of were splintered in numerous pieces. Bodies of horse and men lay about, gashed open. Claw marks ripped through the soft skin. The bandits, no longer a problem. However, there was something out there they had to hunt. Hence, their current situation.

“Grog, do you have sight of the wolf?”

Percy paused for a moment, waiting for Grog’s response. Silence. An exasperated sigh escaped as he pushed forward. Grog was out of range. Sweat trickled down his face. Reaching up, Percy wiped away at the bead of sweat only to pull away with his fingers bloodied.

“Well that’s…fantastic.”

A howl ripped through the silence of the forest. Percy’s head whipped up and tried to locate the range of the howl; he was close. The morning sun began to paint the darkened sky a lighter shade of blue and pink, the stars beginning to blink out. Following the sound, Percy raced through the woods once more. Eventually, the trees thinned to a clearing in the forest. The sun provided more light as the morning drug on. There was another howl, but this one sounded pained. Almost human.

A shaking dark figure was hunched on the outskirts of the clearing, the metallic stench of blood rising to his nostrils. Crouching, Percival pulled Bad News up to his cheek and peered down the scope. Coarse black hair coated the body. However, there was substantial amount of blood matting the fur. The wolf had its long elongated fingers wrapped around its side and the head was bent down, face twisted in pain. As Percy tried to shuffle closer for a clear shot to scare it off the ground, a twig snapped under his foot.

“Shit.”

The werewolf’s eyes flashed towards him and a guttural snarl was his only warning as it lurched forward. It took two steps and dropped to the ground suddenly, eyes screwing tight. Percy quickly raised his gun to his shoulder preparing a shot. The wolf whined and held up a hand. It was such a humane gesture that he hesitated. The sun began peering over the tree tops and the werewolf’s skin began to sizzle, burning skin and hair mixing with the smell of blood. Horrified, Percy could only watch as the pelt on the werewolf appeared to burn off, leaving a light toned skin to appear. The creature’s agonized cries echoed through the forest until the last piece of pelt melted off. The werewolf, now human, curled themselves into a tight ball as they sobbed. The cries now very much human and the disgusting smell still lingered. Dark black hair haloed around familiar pointed ears and Percy dropped his weapon. Wide dark eyes watched him as her shoulders heaved with sobs.

“Vex’ahlia?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my entry for the Perc'ahlia vacation for thatcrazyfanpersoncai on tumblr. The location was a clearing in the forests surrounding Emon. I got excited with the thought of a werewolf Vex and had to draft this a few different times before I found something I was satisfied with. So, here you go! Always appreciate feedback.


End file.
